The Princess Who Was Loved By A Prince
by Queen Emily the Diligent
Summary: They were to married, but one day, they were ripped apart. Will she remember his love, or will he have to show it to her? An allegory. Rated for some mature themes. (Cover is mine)


**I'm probably going to get some flames for this, but who cares. Flame me all you want.**

**Warning: There are some innuendos here, so not for younger audience. Please be warned!**

Once upon a time, there was a kingdom ruled by the king of Men. He lived there with his daughter, the princess, and their people. One day, the Creator and High King of the kingdom of Men made a suggestion to the king of men. They could officially unite their kingdoms with the marriage of the princess and the High King's son, the Prince. The king of men was delighted by his Creator's idea and quickly agreed.

The princess was not very happy about the arrangement, for she did not understand why the High King and her father allowed a marriage without love. But one day, that changed.

"_Are you her highness, the princess?" a soft, kind voice called._

_The princess looked from her reading to face a handsome, young man. "Y—yes?" she stammered, her eyes drawn to his piercing ones._

_The young man smiled, lighting up his face. "I thought I might find you here, your highness. Your father and mine asked me to look for you." _

_The princess's eyes widened in realization. "You're…you're the Prince!"_

_He nodded. _

_The princess tried to keep in a frown in at the sight of her betrothed, but failed. "I would say it's nice to meet you, but that would be a lie. Now please excuse me."_

_The princess's back was turned to leave, so she did not see the hurt expression in the Prince's eyes. But the smile returned to the Prince's face and he said, "But I must say that I am very pleased to meet__** you**__."_

_His statement froze the princess in her tracks. His voice was full emotion and…love? The princess was not completely naïve to the things of love. Her parents were very much in love, and she heard them when they confessed it to each other. This was the same, but it felt even deeper._

"_Please don't be afraid of me," the Prince pleaded._

_The princess hesitantly turned around, afraid to see what might be there. What she saw was pure love emanating from the Prince's eyes._

"_W…why do you want to marry me?" the princess asked, her voice giving way to her fear._

_The Prince smiled and stepped forward so that he was right in front of her. He lifted his hand and touched her cheek. "Because I love you," he whispered. "You may not love me now, but I promise that I will cherish you and love you forever no matter what happens." Then, he raised her hand to his lips and the princess's heart was stolen._

Days passed quickly from that time, and the Prince and the princess's love for each other grew. But, dark days appeared and their blissful time was stopped short.

_The castle was crumbling. "Why, father? Why!?" the princess sobbed as she ran. "Why did you do this? Now, our people will suffer!" She called for her betrothed. "My love!"_

Meet me at our place,_ his voice whispered._ The garden grove.

_The princess ran as fast as she could, knowing her time was short. Then, she saw him and ran into his open arms. The Prince held her tightly to his chest, wanting her never to leave, but that was not to be._

"_Promise this one thing, my love," the Prince whispered._

"_I'd promise you anything," the princess said fervently, looking into his eyes._

"_Never forget, no matter what happens, I'll always love you." Then, he kissed her. _

_Then, the darkness came, enveloping the princess, pulling her from her Prince. They linked hands to prolong the inevitable. _

_The roar of the darkness heightened at their stubbornness to let go. _

"_Don't forget!" the Prince yelled._

"_I won't!" she screamed, tears falling from her eyes. _

_Their hands slipped, and the princess was gone._

"_NOOOOO!" the Prince screamed, falling to his knees in anguish. A hand was placed on his shoulder in comfort, and the Prince looked up to see his father, the High King._

"_I have to go get her," he said with determination that would not be shaken. "I'll bring them all back."_

_The High King gave a small smile amidst his own tears. "I know. I always knew." Looking at the rubble of the former glorious castle and city of Men, he then said, "It will be hard."_

"_I know," the Prince answered. "But they are worth it. She is worth it."_

Months passed, and the people of Men were tormented by the darkness that their king had succumbed to, which had allowed its power to overtake them. The king did regret his decision, but there was nothing he could do. He watched as his people were used and hurt by his mistake. Even his own daughter.

"_Please, I beg you!" the king cried. "Take me instead!" His response was a hit to the head, and his wife held his unconscious form._

"_You should have thought of that before," the ruler of the darkness sneered, dragging the princess with him._

"_Father! Mother!" the princess screamed, trying to reach for them, but her captor yanked her back._

"_You are quite delectable," he said with smile. "Maybe I can show you a bit of fun."_

_Fear unlike any the princess had ever felt clutched at her heart and swallowed it. After hours of pure torture, the princess was tossed back with her father and mother._

_But she refused to be comforted, and simply murmured, "He'll never love me again."_

The Prince made his way to land of darkness, his mission clear in his steps. It was there at the gates, he met with his enemy, the ruler of darkness.

"_Have you come to bargain?" his enemy sneered. "There is nothing you can do that will bring them back. They are mine, and so is your princess."_

"_Wrong," the Prince stated. "I can give you something you want more than anything."_

_His enemy laughed. "Ha! You're not serious!"_

_The Prince simply nodded; his face completely blank. _

_A smirk of triumph appeared on the ruler of darkness's face. "Take him."_

I shall not go into the things that the Prince endured under his enemy's hands, for they were horrible beyond words. But, I will say that the princess was taken to watch it unfold before her eyes.

_The princess fell to her knees at sight of her love. "Please stop!" she begged. _

_The Prince smiled faintly at her. "It's all right, my love. Trust me." His statement earned him a hard hit to the head with the hilt of a sword, but that did not stop the shock that appeared on the princess's face._

"_Be quiet," his enemy frowned, but then he smiled. "Good-bye, __**my Prince**__." And with that, he stabbed the Prince in the heart._

_With his dying breath, the Prince gazed at the princess and whispered, "I…love…you." Then, his eyes closed._

_The princess was too shocked to scream, and her captor took advantage of it. He grabbed her and forced her to look at him. "Your Prince is dead," he sneered. "You belong to me and no one else." Then, he gave her a ferocious kiss. _

"_Only mine."_

A set of another torturous days came to the princess. Her captor seemed to be taking his victory out on her, and he did it with gusto. Before she and her people had been taken, the princess had never known such things could be done, and it cut her heart, as well as her body. Then it happened.

_A hard knock interrupted the princess's "time" with her captor. _

"_What!?" he yelled._

_Another knock._

_He growled and went to open the door. As he did so, a sword appeared and stabbed him. "You!" he sneered with hate and fell to the ground unconscious. _

_To the princess's utter fear and joy, the Prince stepped into the room! He ran to her, and seeing her state, his eyes filled with tears. He quickly wrapped his cloak around her. _

_The princess could not tear her eyes from his beloved face, and she whispered weakly, "I'm sorry." And with that, she gave into unconsciousness._

It was later, after the Prince had taken back everyone who chose to, when the princess awoke.

"_How are you feeling?" the Prince asked softly, after she sat up._

_The princess couldn't bring her eyes to meet his. "I—I'm fine." She made a move so not to face him, but he stopped her by touching her shoulder._

"_Please don't turn away from me."_

_She bit her lip. She could never stop herself from listening to him when he asked like that. But, her obedience did not stop the tears that came from her eyes. _

"_My love?" His voice was pained at the sight of her tears. He lifted his hand to touch her face, but she drew back._

"_You shouldn't touch me," she whispered, her voice hoarse. "I'm…I'm…" She could not finish, and her sobs grew to gasps._

"_I do not care," he said fervently and grabbed her hand, and she stiffened at his touch._

"_But you should! I was to be your…wi…" She could not bring herself to say it, so moved on. "I have nothing to give you. Everything has been taken away from me! I have nothing!"_

_Suddenly, the Prince took her onto his lap, holding her shaking form, and gave a small, comforting smile. "But you do, my love. They can do all they can to take everything away, but they can't take one thing from you." He lifted her chin, so she could look him in the eyes. "And that is your heart."_

"_But it is so broken," she whispered into his chest._

"_Then let me heal it," he whispered back._

_Then, he kissed her, as he had been longing to do since he had first gotten her back. His hands traced her body, healing her pains and hurts._

"_I told you not to forget, my love." He wiped her tears away and gave her kisses on her eyelids. "I will love you no matter what." He kissed her lips again._

"_I love you."_

**I have thoroughly enjoyed writing this allegory. Yeah, you guys can flame if you want, due to some parts. But, I have to say; this is one of my best works. I LOVE IT! And it really isn't mine. It was the Lord's idea. He just gave it me to write down. **

**It's just meant to show His undying love for us.**


End file.
